A Dark Valentine
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Conquistemos el mundo juntos- le susurró Voldemort al oido.  Traducción autorizada. One Shot. Slash,  relación chico/chico .


Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen. Eso es suficiente para deprimir a cualquier escritor de fanfics =(

Como ya he dicho, es una historia slash (relación chico/chico), la pareja de esta historia son Harry y Voldemort.

Es una traducción totalmente autorizada. Su autora es **Sevlittlesecret**, y la historia original la podeis encontrar aquí (sólo teneis que quitar los espacios):

http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 38017

¡Espero que os guste!

Editado gracias a Alexandra Uchiha Rem, que me ha advertido de que no contenía las separaciones. Habrá sido un error de edición, porque en el documento original aparecian. En cualquier caso, ya está corregido. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Un San Valentín para recordar**

Harry nunca pensó que sus propios amigos pudieran traicionarlo. Inspeccionó a sus compañeros, quienes estaban noqueados en el momento antes de llevar sus rodillas al pecho. Desde luego, el día empezó con gente demasiado excitada por el día de San Valentín y recibir bombones de sus amantes. Desafortunadamente el Señor Oscuro decidió atacar hoy y, Harry y Tom se batieron en duelo, cada uno sacando lo mejor de si mismo para echar al otro de Hogwarts.

Afortunadamente eso fue por la mañana y no quedaba nadie exceptuando a Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y Dumbledore. De alguna manera un gran agujero se había abierto, vio a Dumbledore lanzar un hechizo al Señor Oscuro para empujarle al agujero. Harry miró agradecido al abuelo y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se sintió empujado al hoyo. Harry se dio la vuelta y en el último segundo vio a sus amigos triunfantes y los brazos extendidos de Ron Weasley.

Cuando Harry se levantó más tarde encontró un trozo de papel enviado por Dumbledore que decía que el mundo mágico no necesitaba un héroe agotado y que él no necesitaba más a su arma. Asique Harry se encontraba con un asesino en un profundo agujero en el suelo. Ni siquiera podía ver el sol porque el hoyo se había cerrado por arriba. Ni siquiera llevaba su varita, se le había escurrido cuando fue empujado dentro.

Un gemido sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y miró con desinterés al malvado Lord Voldemort que empezaba a levantarse. Harry comenzó a buscar que glamour estaba escondiendo su verdadera apariencia. El Señor Oscuro tenía el pelo negro, ondulado que le llegaba por los hombros y los ojos rojos. Aparentaba unos veinte años.

El hombre miró arriba y alrededor como si tratara de encontrar una salida.

-No hay salida- dijo Harry.

Sobresaltado, el hombre miró al otro ocupante, y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno, señor Potter... Parece ser que está en un aprieto.

Harry bufó mirando el techo de su prisión.

-No lo estaría si esos magos de ahí arriba no me hubieran traicionado e intentado matarme.- Se enfrentó al hombre. -¿Cuando salgas de aquí podrías matarlos a todos? Se que es un poco raro ver a tu enemigo pidiendo un favor... pero...- Harry se dio la vuelta tratando de que su enemigo no viera sus lágrimas.

Voldemort miró al joven que tenía enfrente suya. Tenía dieciséis años. Parecía descuidado como un elfo, el pelo le llegaba a los hombros y tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes. De 1.65 m y esbelto. Voldemort se preguntaba si habría recibido hoy algún regalo. Sintió una oleada de lujuria recorriéndole y unos horribles celos atravesándole. No quería que Harry aceptase ninguno de esos regalos... de hecho, si él conseguía que se pasase a su lado quizás tuviera una oportunidad.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- dijo sonriendo.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando salga de aquí, ¿por qué no me sigues y conquistamos juntos el mundo?- Voldemort sonrió -Y así podrás vengarte de tu es-amigos y matarlos a todos.

Harry asintió, pero dudando.

-¿Matarlos?

Voldemort sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

-Piénsalo bien Harry, todos los que te han traicionado y te han puesto con tu peor enemigo, con la esperanza de que te mate... si me acompañas todos acabarán muertos, te dejarán en paz...- Aquí Voldemort esbozó otra sonrisa -Pero te tendré como amante.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, confuso.

-¿Estás bromeando?

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza.

El adolescente de pelo de color de cuervo miro a Voldemort completamente confuso.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Yo soy un monstruo...

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Harry se sonrojó y se abrazó a sus rodillas aún más fuerte.

-Mi tío.

Voldemort sonrió. Esto es casi demasiado fácil.

-Él es un muggle, ¿verdad?- Se levantó del suelo y se acercó al chico que tenía en frente, a continuación, se inclinó sobre él. -Es por eso que quiero acabar con todos los muggles, o almenos esclavizarlos.- Se inclinó aún más cerca del chico. -No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.- Voldemort sonrió ante la respuesta que estaba recibiendo. Harry le miraba con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. -Conquistemos el mundo justos- le susurró Voldemort al oído.

* * *

Albus sonrió en el baile de San Valentín en el que se encontraba. Había matado al Señor Oscuro, nadie podría vivir sin alimentos durante mucho tiempo, que Voldemort tuviera su varita no significaba nada... el agujero que Albus había hecho anulaba cualquier posible interferencia mágica proveniente desde su interior. Albus sabía que quizás hubiera sido un poco malo al poner a Harry y al Señor Oscuro juntos para que lucharan, pero no se preocupó por ello. Ahora que el Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter estarían muertos, tendría la fortuna de Potter y todos los pobres ilusos seguirían confiando en él. Sonrió mentalmente, sin saber que cierto maestro de pociones estaba en su mente.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la desgraciada muerte de Harry Potter y el mundo mágico había sacado provecho de ello. Hermione y Ron habían dicho que se casarían después de graduarse, con todo el dinero que obtuvieron de las bóvedas de Potter podrían pagarse una ceremonia maravillosa, Dumbledore era considerado como un héroe y el pueblo se regocijaba por la derrota del Señor Oscuro y, de hecho, el día de San Valentín también se celebraba como la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore estaba viendo a los estudiantes disfrutar de su baile, cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus y Draco no estaban allí. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la idea se volvió a hablar con el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando una fuerte explosión interrumpió la fiesta.

En la puerta del gran salón estaban los mortífagos en posición y dos personas en la parte delantera que parecían ser los líderes. Un silencio se apoderó de la multitud mientras un adolescente dio un paso más hacia dentro de la habitación. Llevaba una larga túnica negra con serpientes de plata a lo largo de las costuras, una camisa de color verde oscuro y un pantalón negro holgado. El suelo crujía a su paso mientras caminaba hacia la mesa principal. Llevaba una máscara para ocultar su rostro de la vista y el cabello largo y negro fluía al mientras caminaba.

Los estudiantes estaban asombrados cuando el individuo se inclinó ligeramente y habló:

-Director Dumbledore... un placer encontrarnos de nuevo.- La voz produjo escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal de todos los presentes.

El viejo mago levantó la varita y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una risa fría hizo vibrar toda la sala, ya que la otra persona se acercaba también. Este hombre llevaba una máscara, con el pelo ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un manto verde, en el que también había serpientes de plata en las costuras, sobre sus ropas, todo abotonado.

-Ahora, ahora, Raven(*). No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Dumbledore se puso serio.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Casi sisea.

La persona nombrada Raven se echó a reír.

-Ah... Dumbledore, ¿te has olvidado de mí tan pronto?- preguntó el hombre mientras se quitaba la máscara. Hubo gritos de asombro por todas partes y la gente estaba horrorizada por lo que se revelaba ante ellos.

-Harry- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido. Rápidamente pensó un plan, deshaciéndose de sus recuerdos, lo que le hizo tener un desafortunado accidente. -¡Estoy tan feliz, mi niño! Pensé que Voldemort te había matado!

Harry hizo girar su varita y sonrió al anciano.

-¡Error! Yo no estaba en peligro con Voldemort...- dijo Harry, contemplando brevemente el alumnado, parando sobre Ron y Hermione, entonces atrapó con una cuerda antes de que el viejo hiciera nada. -Quiero contaros a todos una historia. Hace un año, un chico estaba luchando contra el Señor Oscuro. De repente, un profundo agujero apareció y el Señor Oscuro fue empujado dentro. El chico, feliz, por que el malvado Señor Oscuro había desaparecido, iba a asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, hasta que él mismo fue empujado en el agujero por las mismas personas que él consideraba sus amigos. "

Aquí Harry se detuvo y miró hacia el gentío y se centró en sus antiguos amigos que estaban de un feo color verde.

-Cuando se enteró de lo que pasó el Señor Oscuro le habló, diciendo que podía ayudar a ese joven con su venganza, y que podría tomar el lugar que le corresponde a su lado.- Una sonrisa oscura se deslizó en el rostro de Harry. -Y ese joven accedió, siempre que pudiera matar a aquellos que lo traicionaron... y Señor Oscuro accedió.- Harry miró al hombre a su lado. -¿No?

El otro hombre también se deshizo de su máscara revelando unos vivos ojos rojos y una sonrisa.

-Muy bien.- Se dirigió a sus seguidores. -No dejéis a nadie con vida, exceptuando a la sangre sucia, al pelirrojo y a Dumbledore.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba, Voldemort besó a su futuro amante en frente de todos los allí presentes.

* * *

Harry se quedó sin aliento mientras aquella lengua se introducía en su boca. La lengua fue más profundo, acariciando ese lugar una y otra vez. Voldemort tomó la lengua del chico mientras se retorcía y observó con interés como un hilo de saliva le conectaba al ser delante suyo. Voldemort se chupó el dedo, consiguiendo que fuera agradable y húmedo, antes de introducirlo en el chico que se encontraba debajo.

Harry gimió y trató de introducir el dedo más profundo. "Voldemort", dijo Harry sin aliento. El hombre sonrió e introdujo otro dedo en el adolescente. Sus dedos rozaron la próstata y Harry gimió fuertemente. Voldemort sonrió y comenzó a acariciar a ese lugar una y otra vez. "Voldemort" Harry jadeó mientras se corría sobre su estómago.

Voldemort puso otro dedo y miró a Harry mientras se separaban.

-Te ves tan hermoso de esta manera, Harry- murmuró y se puso de pie, cogiendo el lubricante y extendiéndolo. Colocó la punta de su pene en el orificio de Harry, Voldemort hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Harry. -¿Estás listo?- preguntó.

Harry callaba, pero asintió con la cabeza. Voldemort se detuvo, pero presionado en el interior del muchacho, gimiendo por lo apretado y caliente que se estaba en su interior. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por el dolor, y sus manos se enredaron entre las sabanas. Pronto Voldemort entró hasta el fondo y se detuvo para dar a Harry un tiempo para adaptarse.

Después de un rato Harry levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Voldemort se deslizó de nuevo en su interior tocando la próstata de Harry. Harry gimió y alzó las caderas para tratar de que llegara más adentro. "Voldemort!"

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Después de unas pocas embestidas más, Voldemort se vació dentro de su amante gritando ''Harry!"Quien también se corrió gritando ''Voldemort!".

* * *

Más tarde, después de llegar al éxtasis, Harry fue acurrucarse junto al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry.

-Lo dejé en las mazmorras para que podamos jugar con él más tarde.

Harry suspiró feliz.

-Siempre me ha gustado jugar con nuestros juguetes...

-Tengo algunos juguetes para nosotros desde que te viniste a mi lado hace un año.- Refunfuñó Voldemort.

Harry sonrió.

-Oh, ¿juguetes sexuales?"

El Señor Oscuro suspiró.

-Sí... Yo no creía que fuera a tardar un año en conseguir que entrases en mi cama.

Harry sonrió y le dio una palmada juguetona en el hombro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tus ex-amigos?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Oh, los maté lentamente, torturados hasta la muerte-, sonrió Harry soñador. -Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos.

-Eres tan malvado.

-¿Y quién me hizo así?

Voldemort soltó un bufido.

-¿Cuando vamos a tomar el ministerio?- Preguntó Harry suspirando.

-Hoy, más tarde.

-Eso esta bien- Dijo Harry bostezando. -Te amo- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

En la mesita de noche había una caja de bombones de chocolate, con una nota que decía: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín Harry ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Cuando Harry se volvió un anillo brilló en su mano izquierda...


End file.
